AL MENOS POR UN MOMENTO
by arandiagrande
Summary: Cat vive ahora con Sam, despues de estar un largo tiempo lejos de sus padres, decide hacerles una sorpresa cuando ellos regresen, asi que se dirije a su antigua casa, pero un rostro desconocido le abre y la pelirroja se sorprende al ver a una chica totalmente extraña en la casa de sus padres, ¿ quien es esta chica?, les recomiendo pasar, leer, y obvio dejar review
1. Chapter 1

Bueno... Este fic... Es algo muy importante para mi, por que?, Simple... En alguna ocasion lo lei... Y desde alli crecio esta pasion, ( por llamarlo asi) de los fic's, nunca pense en escribir uno... Hasta entrar en esta pagina, (referencia a fanfiction), por que estuve un buen rato buscando mas historias de este tipo, asi que fue asi como encontre esta pagina.

Bueno... Cabe aclarar que ESTA HISTORIA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, AL IGUAL QUE EL PROGRAMA DE SAM Y CAT.

ESTE FIC ES DE FERNANDO MCDONALD, EL CUAL ES MIEMBRO DE UNA DE MIS PAGINAS FAVORITAS, "PASION POR ARIANA GRANDE", LA CUAL LA RECOMIENDO AMPLIAMENTE, YA QUE TRANSMITE PROGRAMAS SOBRE LAS NOTICIAS DE ESTA GRAN ARTISTA. PASEN Y CHEQUEN EL CONTENIDO, NO LES QUITA MAS DE 5 MINUTOS... SI LES GUSTA PUES YA SABEN... LIKE O MANITA ARRIBA... LOS LIKES NO CUESTAN.

EL AUTOR ME AUTORIZO EL COMPARTIRLA AMPLIAMENTE EN ESTE ESPACIO CON USTEDES.

NI SAM Y CAT, AL IGUAL QUE LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN ESTA HISTORIA, Y DE MISMO MODO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN, programa y personajes son propiedad de nickelodeon, la historia es del autor FERNANDO MCDONALD, Yo solo la comparyo aqui.

Bueno, ya para que lean. se les agradece sus reviews... Asi que dejenlos con sus comentarios y criticas u ofensas(lo ultimo no va? Solo criticas)

"AL MENOS POR UN MOMENTO"

Diciembre 20, Departamento de Cat Valentine y Sam Puckett, 7am

Como todos los días, es la hora en que Cat está en la ducha aseandose para ir a la escuela mientras su compañera de cuarto duerme plácidamente. Es la dinámica que ha prevalecido durante el último año, ambas se han convertido en más que amigas y se consideran hermanas, el recuerdo de Seattle en la mente de Sam es ya de una vida lejana, una vida que no volvería, pero aquello estaba por cambiar pues cuando el reloj marcó las 7:05 una llamada interrumpió el sueño de la chica Puckett.

-Quien sea no moleste hasta dentro de dos horas… - contestó somnolienta la chica

-Esa no es manera de contestarle a tu mejor amiga - replicó una voz al otro lado de la línea

Sam despertó al instante, aquella voz era inconfundible.

-CARLY?

-Explicame de nuevo como abandonaste Seattle y a Freddie y a Spencer? - preguntó la chica

-Necesitaba rehacer mi vida… sin ti todo era diferente… además… como sabes que no estoy en Seattle? Jamás te lo dije. - replicó Sam

-Acabo de llegar y Spencer me lo dijo.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron como platos.

-V… volviste?

-Por dos meses, luego tengo que volver con mi padre. Puedes volver para pasar la navidad juntas?

La rubia se quedó en silencio mientras observaba la puerta del baño donde Cat aún continuaba arreglándose, la voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sam? SAM!

-Yo… yo… es… tan sorprendente…

-Ya ya, cuando llegas? - preguntó Carly

-Antes de Navidad de acuerdo? - replicó Sam

-Genial, será genial!

Sam colgó el telefono justo cuando Cat salió del baño, la chica de cabello escarlata la observó curiosa.

-Que haces despierta? - preguntó

-Yo… nada… solo iba por un vaso de agua… - replicó nerviosa Sam

Cat terminó de vestirse y llegó a la cocina donde Sam estaba sentada a la mesa observando su teléfono.

-Me voy a la escuela… te sientes bien? - preguntó la chica de cabello escarlata

-Si claro, no te preocupes… yo… iré a dormir un rato más. - replicó Sam

Una hora más tarde un toquido en la puerta precedió al ingreso de un chico con un peculiar peinado.

-Dice está aquí! Que hay para desayunar? - preguntó el chico sentándose en la barra.

Como autómata Sam le acercó el vaso de agua que se había servido hacía rato.

-Que es esto? Donde están las salchichas, los huevos? La pizza? - preguntó el chico

-No tengo hambre hoy…

El jovencito la vio sorprendido

-Sam Puckett no tiene hambre? Definitivamente te pasa algo.

-Dice que sabes sobre Cat?

-A que te refieres?

-Con quien vivía además de Nonna? - preguntó la chica Puckett

-Solo Nonna, porqué?

-Pero… y sus padres? - preguntó Sam

-No lo sé nunca le he preguntado… a que viene todo esto?

Sam se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Encargate de los niños que vendrán en un rato, volveré pronto.

-Oye pero… SAM! SAM REGRESA! SAM! Yo soy un niño también…

Pero la rubia ya no lo escuchó, caminó tan rápido como pudo para llegar a Elderly Acres, el asilo donde ahora residía la abuela de Cat a quien llamaban cariñosamente Nonna.

-NONNA! NONNA DONDE ESTÁ! NONNA!

La mujer acudió ante los gritos que provenían del lobby.

-Sam que pasa? Cat está bien? - preguntó

-Si, está en Hollywood… como se llame… necesito hablar con usted.

-Si claro, pasa, vamos a sentarnos por allá.

Momentos después mujer y jovencita se habían sentado a la mesa.

-Nonna… yo… creo que volveré a Seattle… - confesó Sam

La mujer la vio con ternura.

-Sabía que llegaría este día. Ya se lo dijiste a Cat?

-No, aún no, en realidad quería preguntarle cuándo volverán los padres de Cat

Nonna la vio por algunos instantes.

-Y? No quiero dejarla sola - dijo Sam impaciente

-Samantha... hay algo que necesitas saber sobre los padres de Cat...

-De que habla? - preguntó Sam

-Hace un año... la madre de Cat tuvo que irse a Atlanta para que atendieran a su hermano... el padre de Cat fue enviado como contratista a Iraq y... bueno, estaba en un vehículo militar cuando hubo una explosión, la madre de Cat, mi hija, murió meses después debido al dolor y la tristeza...

Sam se levantó de la mesa.

-No es cierto... Cat... Cat es la persona más inocente y pura que conozco, ella no merece algo así... como... como lo tomó?

Nonna vio dulcemente a Sam, sus ojos perlados por las lágrimas.

-Ella no sabe... Cat no lo sabe...

El pensamiento vino a la mente de la rubia mientras recordaba algo que Cat le dijo dias antes...

-Mis padres regresarán pronto... quiero darles una hermosa sorpresa en navidad...

Sin embargo mientras aquella conversación se llevaba a cabo Cat, que había salido temprano de clases tomó un camino diferente, había decidido ir a su casa para comenzar a preparar todo para el regreso de sus padres, su primera sorpresa fue notar que su llave no funcionaba en la cerradura de la puerta. Jade, que la había llevado en su auto comenzó a desesperarse.

-Cat date prisa!

La chica de cabello escarlata iba a abrir la boca para replicar cuando la puerta se abrió y frente a ella apareció una niña de doce años que la vio con curiosidad.

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Que... haces... en mi casa...

La niña la vio curiosa

-Creo que te equivocaste de casa... mi nombre es Chyna Parks y esta es MI casa

-EH!?

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada... Este fic sera de solo 4 capitulos :(

Asi esta hecha por el autor FERNANDO MCDONALD, el cual amablemente me autorizo para subirla aqui, GRACIAS(si esta leyendo esto obvio),

bueno, como comente en el capitulo pasado, PASEN Y CHEQUEN EL CONTENIDO DE LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK "PASION POR ARIANA GRANDE", y dejen un like de minimo por el esfuerzo de este autor.

MICA:Lo se... Y de verdad espero y te guste... Siendo hombre solte las de cocodrilo con el final...te dejo... Saludos y espero verte por aqui... Bye

SHINIGAMI SCARLET: Yo igual no lo era... Pero en el face encontre este fic( fue el el primero que habia leido... Despues, googleando encontre esta pagina... Y eme aqui) y despues de leer el primer capitulo empeze a ver en linea el programa. Y presientes bien( a mi me gusto) nos estamos leyendo! Chao

KAARYZZ: Holis! Aqui Alberto respondiendo review por cuarta vez... Jajaja, y pues aunque no quieras que lo diga... Lo es, y por una simple razon: soy nuevo... Y en mi primer fic tengo reviews de una persona que no deja en otras historias!, eso es un lujo ( por no decir honor... Aunque ya lo dije verdad?) y... Extorciona a los que te amenazan, diles que si quieren saber como siguen los fic's, no intenten matarte ( pero tambien actualiza pronto... Por que soy como el canal Fox " fan de tus buenas historias" ) jajaja eso que( pero si soy fan) y creo que si actualizare pronto... Todo depende de los reviews, nos leemos pronto( si es que no te linchan por tardar jejeje ntc) un abrazo! Bye

BANTS: En verdad que lo es... ( para mi lo fue al leerlo) y espero verte por aqui en los dos capitulos restantes( sin contar este claro) saludos!

Sin mas que agregar... Disfruten!.

NI SAM Y CAT Y SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, AL IGUAL QUE LA HISTORIA.

EL AUTOR ORIGINAL DE ESTE FIC ES FERNANDO MCDONALD.

AL MENOS POR UN MOMENTO

CAPITULO 2

Sam reaccionó cuando Cat entró azotando la puerta, al intentar hablar vio a la chica de cabellos rojos con el rostro lleno de lágrimas corriendo a su habitación.

-Cat… CAT!

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Sam fijó su mirada en la chica de cabellos negros con resaltados verdes que entró en pos de su amiga.

-CAT! CAT ESPERA!

Sam se interpuso cuando Jade intentó seguir adelante, la mirada fría de la chica gótica se cruzó con la de Sam.

-QUE… LE… HICISTE? - preguntó Sam comenzando a molestarse

-NO TE ATREVAS A INSINUAR QUE YO LE HARÍA DAÑO! - replicó Jade poniendo su dedo índice en el pecho de Sam y echandola atrás, esto provocó que la rubia comenzara a enfurecerse.

-NO.. ME… VUELVAS… A… PONER… UNA… MANO… ENCIMA… - fue la respuesta de aquella.

-Si quieres tener problemas conmigo solo dilo enana - replicó Jade con sorna

-OK… esto es absurdo, ya soporté suficiente de ti… ahora si va en serio

-Adelante, quiero ver que puedes hacer mocosa - replicó Jade

-YA BASTA! YA DETENGANSE!

-Cat… - dijeron ambas

La chica pelirroja tenía la cara manchada por las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por su rostro

-Llevenme con mi Nona…

-Ven, yo te llevo - replicó Jade

-Y yo iré con ustedes - agregó Sam

-Nadie te está invitando - le contestó Jade con una fría mirada

-No necesito de ti, iré en mi motocicleta.

Pasados algunos minutos las tres chicas llegaron a Elderly Acres, Cat llamó a gritos a su abuela que acudió presurosa.

-Que pasa cariño? Que tienes?

Cat corrió a abrazarla mientras se dejaba dominar por el llanto, la mujer observó a las dos chicas que acompañaban a su nieta tratando de entender lo que ocurría. Jade fue la primera en hablar.

-Ella… fue a su casa… su ANTIGUA casa…

Nona ahogó un grito.

-y… y… una niña dijo… dijo que… que… era su casa… y…. y mi…. mi llave… no funcionaba… Nona….

-Tiene que decirle - dijo fríamente Jade

A Sam le tomó un segundo entender.

-NO! No tiene que

-A TI QUE TE IMPORTA! - estalló la chica gótica

Harta y cansada de soportar los gritos de Jade, Sam se lanzó sobre ella y ambas adolescentes comenzaron a pelear en el lobby de Elderly Acres, Cat asustada trató de separarlas.

-BASTA! DETENGANSE! SAM! JADE!

Y sucedió, al tratar de interponerse un golpe de Sam lanzó a Cat contra una mesa, el cuerpo de la chica pelirroja golpeó la madera y su peso volteó el mueble haciéndolo caer sobre ella. El golpe hizo reaccionar a las dos chicas que fueron en pos de su amiga.

-Cat, por Dios Cat lo siento tanto…

-Cat reacciona… por Dios reacciona… - agregó Jade

Por instrucciones de Nona, Jade y Sam llevaron a Cat a la habitación de la mujer y dejaron que esta la cuidara hasta que reaccionara nuevamente.

-Hablaré con ustedes dos después - agregó severamente

Ambas volvieron al lobby, Jade observó a Sam limpiarse la sangre de su labio.

-Entonces… tu también lo sabes?

-Nona me lo dijo esta mañana… no es justo… simplemente no es justo…

-Tampoco lo es que se lo oculte. - replicó Jade

-Serías capaz de decirselo? De hacerla pedazos?

Jade se quedó en silencio por algunos momentos hasta que al fin y casi en un suspiro respondió

-...no…

En la habitación Cat comenzó a abrir los ojos

-Como te sientes querida? - Preguntó Nonna

-Me duele la cabeza…

-Ya pasará no te preocupes.

-Nonna…

-Dime amor - replicó la mujer

-Que… que es lo que Jade quiere que me digas?

La mujer se quedó observando a la adolescente.

-Es… sobre tus padres…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Ok... Ya es el capitulo 3... Con tristeza tengo que comunicar que el proximo es el capitulo final... :(

Y aun con problemas fuertes en mis aconteceres del dia a dia aqui esta el capitulo.! Eso merrce un tipo de recompensa no? Ok no

REBEOJEDA:No queria actualizar tan pronto...pues este fic es de solo 4 capitulos, pero recorde lo mucho que yo lo espere... Por eso actualizo pronto... Pero... El ultimo capitulo lo subire este viernes... Y creeme... Con el final... Veras que lo de Cat... Apenas empieza( T.T ) y que bien que te este encantando y ps nos estamos leyendo... BYE.

SHINIGAMI SCARLET: Que bueno que no me odies... Y yo sinpasara por lo de Cat creo que estaria peor que ella la verdad, por cierto... Muchas gracias por tu review en mi otro fic... Ya lo lei ( me encantan los reviews largos! Y tu te llevastes las palmas \(-.-)/ gracias!) te respondo en mi otro fic tu review... Asi debe de ser jejeje... Bueno ya me voy... Para que les este cap... CHAO!

BANTS: Noo! NO ME ODIES! Asi como dejo los capitulos se ven geniales no?... Y una disculpa por ser el motivo de tu desconcentracion... Lo siento :( bueno... Te dejo... Nos estamos leyendo ADIOSSSS!

OK... Fueron todos los reviews esta vez... Y a los que no dejan review... Ya que pronto acabara esta pequeña historia... Quisiera saber a quien si le gusto... Bueno... Los dejo... Chao!

bueno... Ya hasta han de decir que cuanta publicidad y eso no? Bueno... Aun asi

PASEN A "PASION POR ARIANA GRANDE" y regalen un like... Son gratis.

Ok si mas que decir:

NI SAM Y CAT AL IGUAL QUE SUS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, POR DESGRAVIA SON DE NICKELODEON

LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A FERNANDO MCDONALD. Solo fui autorizado a compartirla.

Al menos por un momento capitulo 3

El teléfono de Sam sonó en la cocina del departamento.

-Hola Nonna… no… lleva dos días en su habitación, apenas come y no ha ido a la escuela… si… si sigue así yo le avisaré… gracias….

Sam caminó a la habitación, desde aquel día cuando Cat supo que no volvería a ver a sus padres, la vida de la pelirroja se había venido al piso, nadie que la conociera la había visto así nunca, La rubia entró a la habitación y su corazón se partió en pedazos al ver a su amiga desaliñada y arropada en su cama, sus mejillas marcadas por las incontables lágrimas que habían corrido por ellas.

-Cat, tomate esto, te hará sentir mejor.

-No quiero nada… solo dejame sola…

-Anda solo un poco…

Con recelo Cat bebió dos sorbos de la bebida y poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Sam la arropó y volvió a la cocina, Estaba pensando en hacerse de comer cuando sonó el timbre, al atender la puerta vio a una chica de cabello castaño, no le tomó mucho saber quien era.

-Eres Tori cierto?

-Si… venía a ver a Cat… - replicó la joven Vega

-Esta dormida… no quería pero.. tuve que darle un sedante…

Tori notó que Sam estaba dándole la espalda y aunque trató de evitarlo la joven Vega notó que gemía.

-Estas bien?

-Yo… yo… si… puedes… volver luego?

-Si claro. - replicó Tori

La joven Vega estaba por abrir la puerta cuando Sam habló.

-Espera.

Tori volteó y alcanzó a ver a Sam limpiarse las mejillas.

-Me ayudarías a… a hacer algo para.. para Cat?

-A que te refieres?

-No quiero… no quiero que Cat tenga esta miserable Navidad… no puedo devolverle a sus padres pero.. quisiera hacer algo… algo que… que al menos por un momento… la hiciera olvidar esto…

Tori le tomó las manos. Normalmente Sam no hubiera aceptado aquel gesto, sin embargo, no le puso atención y prefirió escuchar lo que Tori tenía para decirle.

-Haremos que esta sea la mejor navidad que Cat haya tenido, lo prometo.

Tori volteó y no pudo evitar gritar cuando se encontró en medio de dos chicas exactamente iguales.

-Ella es Melanie mi hermana gemela - explicó Sam

-Vine tan rápido como pude. Donde está Cat? - preguntó la otra chica Puckett

-Dormida en la habitación. Pasa. - replicó Sam

Melanie vio a su hermana con gesto severo.

-Antes que digas otra cosa no dejaré que invoques el pacto de gemelas para hacerle otra broma a Cat, me sentí muy mal la vez anterior y

-No te pedí que vinieras para hacer bromas - replicó Sam

Melanie la vio con atención

-Estabas llorando?

-Sabes que yo no lloro - replicó Sam pasando el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas

-Yo debo irme, te llamaré más tarde para que hablemos de lo que haremos con Cat de acuerdo? - intervino Tori antes de salir.

-Samantha, que estas planeando esta vez? - dijo Melanie severamente.

-Siéntate y escucha - replicó su hermana

Grandes lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Melanie mientras su hermana narraba los acontecimientos de las pasadas horas. Recomponiendose Melanie tuvo una idea.

-Quien conoce a Cat mejor que nadie? - preguntó

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron como platos.

-Jade… pero…

Melanie sonrío.

-Tu no puedes hablar con ella. Yo si.  
Tomando aire Sam marcó en su móvil. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Pasa. - dijo fríamente Sam

Jade West estaba preparada para muchas cosas, pero jamás para ver a Sam en la cocina y la sala al mismo tiempo. El mutismo de la chica gótica se rompió cuando Melanie no pudo evitar reír.

-No te asustes, mi nombre es Melanie, soy la hermana gemela de Sam - dijo ofreciéndole su mano a una aún sorprendida Jade.

-Para que querian que viniera? - preguntó friamente

-Tu eres quien conoce a Cat mejor que nadie… y necesitamos tu ayuda. - dijo Melanie

-Y que las hace pensar que yo las ayudaría?

-Que se trata de Cat no de Sam. Queremos hacer algo para que Cat tenga una genial navidad a pesar de lo que sucede - agregó la gemela Puckett.

Jade guardó silencio por breves momentos.

-De acuerdo ayudaré. Que necesitan?

-SIIII! - Melanie corrió a abrazarla

-SUEL...TA… ME!

Melanie se separó de la chica gótica

-Bien ahora diganme que necesitan. - dijo friamente

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno... Ahora si... Con tristeza... Capitulo final... El cual les dire... Llore... Llore y esque no se merecia esto :'( Bueno... Como en los tres capitulos anteriores... Pasen a "PASION POR ARIANA GRANDE" y dejen like.

Al igual que sus reviews seran mas que bienvenidos por aca.

SHINIGAMI SCARLET: Sam quiere mucho a Cat, hasta en la serie la protege( bueno... Hasta donde yo eh visto) y si es muy feo y hasta triste quebsea bajo estas circunstancias :(, todavia no llego hasta ese capitulo, yo estoy viendo la serie por medio de una app que baje por play store, y es una bronca encontrar capitulos en español latino. Bueno... Pues aqui te dejo este capitulo que ya es el ultimo... Disfrutalo! Nos leemos!.

BANTS:Creo que ahora si me odiaras por este final... No queria que fuera asi... Pero no puedo cambiarlo... No es mi fic... Yo llore cuando lo lei... (T_T), Espero te guste este capitulo, y espero tu mas sincera critica sobre este. Nos vemos!.

REBEOJEDA: No actualize tan pronto como hubiera querido... Peri aqui esta el nuevo y ultimo capitulo!... Espero y te guste... Deja like a la pagina de Facebook "PASION OOR ARIANA GRANDE" Que es de donde obtuve el oermiso oara poder sacar este fic... Ya te dejo para que puedas leer... Adios!

Ok gente... Ya es el ultimo capitulo... Quiero agradacer a estos lectores por seguir la historia y dejar review:

MICA

KAARYZZ

SHINIGAMI SCARLET

BANTS

REBEOJEDA

GRACIAS POR DARLE LA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE FIC, Fue el primero que lei... Y de aqui salio esta mania que es practicamente una terapia de relajacion para mi persona...quise compartir este fic con istedes con ese motivo... El que supieran de donde salio la iniciativa de hacer fic's... Bueno... Creo que ya dejare de escribir... Parecen lineas de graduacion jajaja BYE!

Y a las personas que de igual manera no dejaron review... Pero que aun asi leyeron...GRACIAS!

SAM Y CAT Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON.

SOLO FUI AUTORIZADO A COMPARTIR LA HISTORIA, EL AUTOR ORIGINAL SE LLAMA FERNANDO MCDONALD.

DISFRUTEN!:

Al menos por un momento 4

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Tori, Jade, Melanie y Sam pusieron alma, vida y corazón para crear la fiesta de navidad más especial que pudieron para Cat, Sikowitz consiguió que el director les permitiera usar el teatro Caja Negra, Robbie se encargó de la decoración mientras que Sinjin se encargó de las luces y el sonido, Beck y Jade se encargaron de escoger la música, Sam y Melanie de la comida y Tori de preparar un número musical para Cat. Y ese era el problema, nadie había reparado en que Cat no sólo estaba deprimida sino también enferma, casi no salía de su cuarto y el día de la fiesta Sam fue a buscarla.

-Es hora de levantarse, tienes que bañarte, vamos a salir, anda, no hagas rogar a ma… Cat?

La chica de cabellos rojos abrió levemente los ojos.

-Te…. tengo mucho sueño…

-Cat vamos, tienes que bañarte, tengo una sorpresa para ti vamos.

Sam intentó levantarla y comenzó a notar lo caliente que estaba el cuerpo de su amiga.

-Vamos Cat, tienes que bañarte.

La chica de cabellos rojos se quedó de pie un instante, Sam apenas acababa de notar las manchas rojas en sus mejillas cuando esta se desplomó en la alfombra.

-Cat, CAT RESPONDE! MALDITA SEA CAT HABLAME! CAT!

Atraídas por los gritos, Jade y Melanie, que estaban en la sala, acudieron a la pieza, Jade se inclinó al ver a Cat respirando rápido y con el sudor perlando su frente.

-Sam, Cat ha estado tomando sus medicinas?

-NO ES MOMENTO PARA PENSAR EN SUS MALDITAS VITAMINAS MÁGICAS O LO QUE SEA!

Jade la vio sin creerlo.

-Entonces no lo sabes?

-Saber que? - replicó la rubia

-Recuerdas cuando se cayó de la moto?

Sam recordó el accidente cuando Cat intentó saltar el tanque de peces de Dice no hacía mucho.

-Cat se fracturó una costilla y se laceró uno de los pulmones… COMO DEMONIOS NO LO SABIAS? - explotó Jade

-QUIEREN DEJAR DE PELEAR Y HACER ALGO? CAT SE MUERE! - exclamó Melanie

En Hollywood Arts Tori esta guiando a Sinjin y Robbie con los últimos ajustes cuando su telefono sonó.

-Hola Jade, ya esta todo casi listo, a que… Jade eso no es gracioso…

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio al ver a Tori derrumbarse en una silla.

-Pe… pero… va… va a estar bien cierto? - preguntó la chica de cabello marrón con la voz casi quebrada

Al colgar todos la vieron, limpiándose las lágrimas que perlaban sus ojos observó al grupo que la veía expectante.

-Que ocurre? - Preguntó Beck

-Cat… está en el hospital…

Robbie la observó desconcertado

-Como que en el hospital? Es una tontería ella

-Ella esta enferma Robbie, desde aquel estúpido salto… y nadie se dio cuenta… y ahora… está muy mal…

En el hospital Sam observa al vacío mientras Melanie intenta consolarla, Jade por su parte observa la puerta por donde enfermeros y un médico se llevaron a su mejor amiga hace ya más de una hora.

-Sam, se pondrá bien, es una chica fuerte. Ya verás. - dijo Melanie

En ese momento Robbie, Tori y Beck llegaron al lugar.

-Como está? - preguntó Beck a Jade

-No sabemos nada todavía, estamos esperando…

Cat despertó, curiosa vio a su alrededor, todo era blanco, incluso su vestido, no sabía dónde estaba pero se respiraba una paz que jamás había sentido, curiosa comenzó a caminar siguiendo un ruido distante, su sorpresa no conoció límites al divisar una mesa donde sus padres y su hermano charlaban animadamente, llorando corrió y los abrazó. Su madre sonrío.

-Los extrañaba tanto - dijo Cat

-Siempre hemos estado contigo - replicó su padre

-Entonces… ya estaremos juntos? - preguntó Cat

Su madre la vio con dulzura.

-Eso depende de ti…

-Como depende? - preguntó curiosa Cat

Su padre le tomó la mano

-Verás… aún no es tiempo de que llegues aquí, puedes volver y estar con Sam y tus amigos… o puedes quedarte con nosotros.

Cat lo vio por algunos momentos y poco a poco fue entendiendo lo que quería decir. Quedarse con su familia o volver con Sam y los demás…

-PORQUE NO NOS DICEN NADA! - exclamó Sam levantándose de la silla

-Sam calma - suplicó Melanie

-Chicas… - dijo Jade al ver que la puerta se abría

El médico observó al grupo, Sam fue la primera que entendió

-no… no puede ser cierto…

-Solo puedo decirles que ella no sufrió… solo… se quedó dormida…

Dos días más tarde Sam estaba arrodillada en un hermoso lugar del cementerio central de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, su cara mostraba los estragos de la falta de sueño y el haber llorado muchas horas. Melanie se acercó a ella.

-Sam, debemos irnos.

-Quiero quedarme con ella… - dijo apenas con un hilo de voz

-Es mejor ir a casa, anda.

Sam observó la lápida y acarició la foto.

-Mamá siempre te llevará en el corazón…

Al día siguiente Sam se sorprendió al ver a Jade llegar.

-Que se supone que haces? - preguntó la chica gótica.

-Que te parece que hago? Enviaré todo a una bodega, devolveré las llaves y me iré a alguna parte…

-Porqué?

Sam se incorporó y encaró a la chica gótica.

-En serio preguntas eso?

Jade solo la observó

-La persona más importante que llegué a tener en la vida me dejó… y no puedo soportarlo… quiero irme lejos, muy lejos… quiero estar sola… ya no quiero…

Jade sonrío, Sam estaba por soltarle un golpe pensando que estaba burlándose de ella cuando la chica de cabellos negros volteó.

-No tienes porqué estar sola.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron como platos.

-De… que hablas?

-Pronto tendré 18 años… solo me quedan seis meses en Hollywood Arts y tengo una beca en la UCLA… necesito donde vivir sabes? No voy a vivir con mis padres siendo universitaria…

Sam no quería ilusionarse así que permaneció en silencio, Jade volteó.

-Tu no te irás. Y yo…. seré tu nueva compañera. Jade y Sam… no suena como Sam y Cat pero sirve. Además imagina… asustaremos a los niños que cuidemos y nos pagarán por ello…

-h… hablas en serio?

Sam no podía salir de su asombro. Jade volteó y la vio a los ojos.

-Nunca hablé más en serio… de hecho… mis maletas están afuera…

En algo totalmente insual para Samantha Puckett corrió a abrazar a Jade como Cat lo había hecho con ella apenas dos años antes.

-Solo… no seas tan emotiva de acuerdo?

Sam se separó de ella.

-Vamos a arreglar la habitación.

Ambas chicas entraron pero cuando Sam iba a quitar las cosas de Cat sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No puedo…

Jade sonrío, no dije que tuvieras que hacerlo, quiero el cuarto al final del túnel.

-El que? - Sam volteó

Jade se dirigió a la pared donde estaba una cerradura y presionó algunos botones, se oyó un zumido y la puerta se abrió.

-Será genial, como si fuera mi propia tumba. - dijo sonriente Jade.

Mientras la chica de cabellos negros se lanzaba al interior Sam se recostó en su cama observando los peluches y la cama de Cat.

-Tu… querrias eso… ? - preguntó al vacío.

-Claro, tu y Jade son buenas amigas.

Con el corazón dando un vuelco Sam volteó al escuchar la voz, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a cat de pie al lado de su cama con un hermoso vestido blanco.

-Cat… volviste…

La chica de cabello escarlata sonrió.

-Al menos un momento. Quiero que seas feliz, yo lo soy ahora. Y siempre estaré contigo.

-Cat…

Sam quiso abrazarla pero terminó estrellándose en el piso.

-ow…

-Que haces allí?

Sonriendo Sam se incorporó… nada, y creo que… esto será genial. Mamá se siente mejor.

-Te lo dije…

Y así Sam comenzó a rehacer su vida y a darse cuenta que ahora tenía una amiga que, al menos un momento, dejó ese lugar especial donde ahora estaba para tocar su corazón y hacerla sentir mejor.

Fin.


End file.
